


Zmazana duma

by viktornikiforow



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drama, HOMRA - Freeform, K Project - Freeform, M/M, Orphanage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 21:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktornikiforow/pseuds/viktornikiforow
Summary: Zawsze trzymali się razem i zawsze się wspierali. Zazdrość zniszczyła długą przyjaźń i być może coś więcej.





	Zmazana duma

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Krótka łatka i wariacja na temat paringu Fushimi/Yata. Znajdziesz mnie też na Tumblerze pod tym samym nickiem "viktornikiforow".   
> Miłej lektury!

**Red is the great clarifier - bright and revealing. I can't imagine becoming bored with red - it would be like becoming bored with the person you love.  
Diana Vreeland**

Sierociniec był ponurym miejscem. Z zewnątrz przypominał bardziej szpital. Otoczony płotem, po którym pięły się chwasty, odgrodzony od reszty świata. Na ponurych ścianach widniały malunki, które kiedyś przedstawiały postaci z kreskówek, teraz były co najmniej przerażającymi plamami.  
Wewnątrz wcale nie było lepiej. W pogrążonym w półmroku korytarzu unosił się zapach obiadu i atmosfera przygnębienia. W szatni wisiały smętnie puste worki na buty. W przedziałach, gdzie dzieci wieszały swoje kurteczki, wypisane były ich imiona. Jedyny dowód, że kiedyś były czyjeś, że ktoś je nazwał, nadał tożsamość.  
To nie były czasy, gdy priorytetem było, aby dzieci czuły się komfortowo. Chodziło jedynie o to, by miały dach nad głową.  
Same dzieci nauczyły się, by nie płakać z byle powodu. Wszelkie przeciwności losu znosiły z obojętną rezygnacją. Były wśród nich także śmieszki, które podnosiły na duchu inne dzieci. Pożyczały im zabawki, opiekowali się nimi. Nieformalne rodzeństwa tworzyły się na każdym kroku. Dzieciaki pomagały sobie nawzajem, aby jakoś przetrwać. Karą za nieposłuszeństwo nie byłaby bura od opiekunów. Mogli nie dostać obiadu lub stać w kącie cały dzień.

Yata Misaki od zawsze miał problemy w sierocińcu. Przystosowanie się do panujących zasad nie przychodziło mu łatwo. Trafił tu, gdy jeszcze był niemowlęciem. W wieku trzech lat zaczął już rozrabiać. Jeszcze wtedy wolał przebywać sam, siedzieć w kącie i bawić się samochodzikami. W wieku sześciu lat zaczął tworzyć gangi, w których, naturalnie, był przywódcą.  
Gdy miał siedem lat do sierocińca trafił Saruhiko Fushimi. Został ulokowany w pokoju Yaty, którego współlokatora adoptowano. Misaki nie był z tego powodu zadowolony. Chciał mieszkać sam i sam sobie być panem. W dodatku Fushimi ignorował go i nie odpowiadał, gdy ten go zaczepiał.  
— Ogłuchłeś?! – warknął Yata. – Oddaj mi ten samochodzik!  
Saruhiko spojrzał na niego obojętnie, przyciągnął samochodzik do siebie i czytał dalej książkę. Misaki mu zazdrościł. Dla niego książki były tylko stratą czasu, rzędem czarnych jak mrówki literek. Natomiast Fushimi zdawał się lubić czytanie i szło mu to całkiem dobrze.  
Żyli w stanie zimnej wojny. Yata nie nasyłał na Saruhiko swego gangu, bo coś go intrygowało w tym chłopcu. Czarnowłosy potrafił samym spojrzeniem wzbudzić szacunek. Yata zgrzytał zębami, nie mogąc go rozgryźć.  
Wszystko zmieniło się tego jednego dnia. Jedli właśnie obiad. W stołówce nie było słychać żadnych rozmów, gdyż były zabronione. Jedynym dźwiękiem był zgrzyt sztućców i stukot odstawianych szklanek.  
Misaki patrzył ze znudzeniem za okno. Zupa jarzynowa była najbardziej znienawidzoną przez niego zupą i wolał głodować, niż ją zjeść. Siedzący obok Saruhiko właśnie kończył jeść swoją porcję. Zerknął na pełny talerz Misakiego.  
— Dzisiaj sprzątamy, lepiej coś zjedz – mruknął.  
Yata łypnął na niego.  
— Sam będziesz sprzątał, a ja będę patrzył. Jak chcesz to ją jedz.  
Pchnął miskę w stronę Saruhiko, ale tak niefortunnie, że ta spadła ze stołu. Brzęk szkła sprawił, że w stołówce zapadła cisza. Dziesiątki par oczu wpatrzyły się w Yatę ze współczuciem i mściwym tryumfem.  
— Co tam się dzieje?!  
Misaki poczuł jak jego żołądek ściska się boleśnie. Opiekun podszedł do ich stolika. Zerknął na resztki zupy na podłodze, a potem na Yatę. Jego wargi wykrzywił paskudny uśmiech, gdyż szybko dodał dwa do dwóch.  
— Yata Misaki – powiedział, przeciągając sylaby. – No, no, jaką karę ci dziś przydzielić?  
— Mogę patrzeć na pana paskudną gębę cały dzień, to wystarczająca kara – wypalił rudzielec.  
— Osz ty…! – Opiekun zamachnął się. Yata zamknął powieki. Usłyszał plask, ale nie poczuł bólu. Otworzył powoli jedno oko i ujrzał, że Saruhiko stoi przed nim z szeroko rozłożonymi rękoma. Na jego policzku wykwitła czerwona plama.  
— To moja wina – wymamrotał Saruhiko. Nie patrzył ani na Misakiego, ani na opiekuna. – Ja zrzuciłem zupę. Smakowała jak śmieci.  
— Obaj dzisiaj nie dostaniecie kolacji – syknął opiekun. – I do kąta! Macie tam stać aż was odwołam.  
Powlekli się na drugą stronę stołówki. Yata wpatrywał się w Fushimiego, jednak ten miał opuszczoną głowę. Chciał go spytać o co w tym wszystkim chodziło, jednak nie chciał spędzić w kącie całej nocy.

Do pokoju wrócili późnym wieczorem. Żołądki bolały ich z głodu, jednak w pewnym sensie czuli się dumni. Chociaż trochę dopiekli opiekunowi. Misaki chciał zgadać do Saruhiko, potrząsnąć nim. Jednak gdy ujrzał jego wzrok powstrzymał się, albowiem wzrok Fushimi miał pusty. Zupełnie, jakby nic nie czuł.  
Chłopiec przebrał się w piżamę, a potem wślizgnął bez słowa do łóżka. Yata patrzył na jego plecy bez słowa i miętosił kołdrę. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuł wyrzuty sumienia.  
— Saruhiko—kun? – zaczął cicho. Zero odpowiedzi. – Czemu to zrobiłeś? Przecież mnie nie lubisz.  
Fushimi poruszył się i odwrócił w jego stronę.  
— Chciał cię uderzyć – mruknął.  
Yata uniósł brwi.  
— N…no tak. Ale to nic nowego. – Zaśmiał się, chociaż nie było w tym śmiechu cienia wesołości. – Zawsze obrywam.  
— Uderzyłby cię – powtórzył Saruhiko i zacisnął palce na kołdrze. W jego oczach błysnęła nienawiść.  
— Tak, ale jaki to ma związek z tobą? – dociekał Misaki. – Nic nie rozumiem!  
— I nie musisz rozumieć – warknął Fushimi. – Śpij już.

Na odpowiedź Yata musiał czekać aż pięć lat. Przez ten czas on i Saruhiko stali się niemal nierozłączni. Razem chodzili do miejscowej szkoły, razem spędzali przerwy. To Fushimi był tym, który sprowadzał Misakiego do pionu, gdy ten podpadał nauczycielom. Z kolei Yata łoił skóry tym, którzy zaczepiali Fushimiego.  
Fushimi był zdolnym uczniem i tylko dzięki niemu Yata zdawał do następnej klasy. Przesiadywali na dachu szkoły i dzielili się skromnym drugim śniadaniem. Głównie były to kanapki, które udało im się jakoś zwędzić z kuchni.  
— Matma mnie dobija – burknął Yata z obrzydzeniem wyrzucając ogórka ze swojej kanapki. – Na co mi się to przyda w ogóle?  
— Nie narzekaj, natkniesz się na matematykę jeszcze nie raz w swoim życiu – odparł Fushimi, popijając kanapkę sokiem jabłkowym. – O której kończysz?  
— O trzynastej. – Yata ułożył głowę na kolanach Saruhiko. Często przesiadywali w takiej pozycji. – A ty?  
— Też. – Fushimi uśmiechnął się lekko. – Wracamy razem? Dziś na obiad są racuchy.  
— Oddajesz mi połowę swojej porcji, pamiętasz? – Misaki ziewnął.  
— Pamiętam, obżartuchu, pamiętam. – Fushimi odgarnął włosy Yaty i ujrzał na jego skroni siniaka. Zmarszczył brwi. – Kto ci to zrobił?  
— To? – Misaki odepchnął jego rękę niedbale. – Jakieś typki ze starszej klasy. I tak ja im włoiłem bardziej.  
Saruhiko zacisnął wargi. Misaki uniósł wzrok i spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.  
— Znowu to robisz.  
— Niby co?  
— Masz tę minę, co pięć lat temu, gdy opiekun miał mnie uderzyć. – Yata usiadł. – O co chodzi, Saru? Powiedz mi.  
Fushimi opuścił wzrok na swoje ręce.  
— Nigdy nie rozmawialiśmy o mojej przeszłości. Może to i błąd. Jesteś moim najlepszym kumplem. – Spojrzał na Yatę i ujrzał cień dumy na jego twarzy. – Trafiłem do sierocińca, gdy moi rodzice zmarli.  
Misaki pokiwał głową. Normalnie ktoś by zrobił współczującą minę, poklepał Fushimiego po ramieniu. Ale nie dzieciak z sierocińca. Tam wiadomość, że komuś zmarli rodzice była tak naturalna, jak informacja, ze pada deszcz czy że na obiad są racuchy.  
— Zmarli w wypadku samochodowym – kontynuował Fushimi. – Nie mieliśmy bliskiej rodziny, dlatego sierociniec był jedyną alternatywą. Fakt jest taki, że mój ojciec… był tyranem.  
— Bił cię – stwierdził sucho Misaki.  
Fushimi pokiwał głową.  
— Nawet nie bił, a tłukł. – Zerknął na Yatę. – Nie chciałem, by ciebie ktoś bił. Nie chciałem, by kogokolwiek bili.  
Misaki wyglądał, jakby coś ciężkiego uderzyło go w brzuch. Prawda była bolesna i przykra. Zrobiło mu się głupio, że kiedykolwiek dokuczał Saruhiko. Jednocześnie nienawidził jego ojca i czuł mściwą satysfakcję, że ten już nie żyje. Zabiłby go własnymi rękoma, gdyby go spotkał.  
— Nikt już cię więcej nie uderzy – przysiągł Misaki i objął przyjaciela. – Ja tego dopilnuję.  
Fushimi zaśmiał się i poczochrał jego rude włosy.  
— Ciebie też to dotyczy?  
Yata prychnął.  
— Oczywiście, że nie!

Kiedy skończyli osiemnaście lat opuścili sierociniec, by żyć na własną rękę. Nie było to łatwe, zważając na to, że ich rówieśnicy w tym wieku wciąż jeszcze mieli wsparcie swoich rodziców. Oni mieli jednak na karku bagaż doświadczeń. Pomogły im też programy socjalne.  
Tego dnia, który całkowicie odmienił ich życia, siedzieli na chodniku, pogrywając w gry i pijąc zimną colę. Ludzie omijali ich obojętnie, a oni nie zwracali uwagi na otoczenie.  
— Nie wierzę, że wyciągnąłeś mnie na wagary – mruknął Saruhiko.  
— Cicho bądź, bo przegrywam – burknął Misaki, zajęty grą. – I nie marudź, w taką pogodę to grzech siedzieć w budzie.  
— Jesteśmy na półmetku przymusowej edukacji, mógłby się chociaż wysilić, by zdać z jako takimi ocenami.  
Coś w grze zabuczało i Misaki wydał zrezygnowany jęk.  
— No i przegrałem! Dawaj to! – Wyrwał Saruhiko colę i pociągnął porządny łyk. Potem rzucił butelką, która o dziwo nie rozbiła się. Na niego i Saruhiko padł cień. Unieśli głowy i ujrzeli grupę mężczyzn. Czerwonowłosy mężczyzna pociągnął łyk, a potem podrzucił butelkę. Otoczyły ją czerwone płomienie, a potem nagle roztopiła się, niczym masło. Yata otworzył szerzej oczy, a Saruhiko spiął się.  
— Zamiast przesiadywać na ulicy może byście się do nas przyłączyli? – spytał blondyn w okularach przeciwsłonecznych.  
Wtedy zaczęło się komplikować.

Yata był więcej niż szczęśliwy, mogąc być w HOMRZE. Saruhiko po prostu cieszył się jego szczęściem. Misaki wreszcie czuł, że gdzieś należy i miał oparcie w więcej niż jednej osobie. Oczywiście nadal pyskował i był głośnym, niepokornym dzieciakiem, ale Izumo potrafił sprowadzić go do pionu.  
Saruhiko zauważył, że jego przyjaciel szczególnie podziwiał lidera grupy, Suoh Mikoto. Wszyscy zgodnie nazywali go królem i Yata też się podporządkował, co wydawało się Fushimiemu dziwne, gdyż jego przyjaciel nigdy nie uznawał żadnych autorytetów, a już na pewno nie nazwałby nikogo królem. Gdy obaj otrzymali znak HOMRY, Misaki niemal cały czas nosił koszulki na ramiączka, by go wyeksponować aż raz zaziębił się porządnie i Izumo jeszcze przez tydzień suszył mu głowę, że ma nosić ciepłe bluzy.  
Ale był szczęśliwy i to się liczyło. HOMRA gwarantowała im dach nad głową i oparcie, a o niczym więcej Saruhiko nie mógł marzyć. Miał tylko mieszane uczucia w stosunku do ich króla. Mikoto zazwyczaj przebywał w swoim pokoju i rzadko schodził do baru, gdzie gromadziło się życie Czerwonego Klanu. Mimo to na każde jego pojawienie się Yata reagował ogromnym entuzjazmem. Obskakiwał go i zagadywał, a Suoh uśmiechał się półgębkiem, czochrał jego włosy i odpowiadał zwięźle. Mimo groźnej postawy traktował ich wszystkich równo i z sympatią.  
Pewnej nocy, gdy Saruhiko i Yata szykowali się do snu, czarnowłosy postanowił porozmawiać ze swoim przyjacielem. Dawno nie mieli typowej pogadanki jak za dawnych czasów, gdyż Misaki był wykończony po całodziennym fruwaniu po mieście i zasypiał szybko.  
— Misaki?  
— Mhm? – Yata nie lubił być nazywany po imieniu, jednak Saruhiko łaskawie na to przyzwalał.  
— Podoba ci się w HOMRZE?  
Rudzielec natychmiast uśmiechnął się promiennie.  
— Jest bosko!  
Saruhiko potaknął lekko zauważalnie. Jedno pytanie miał na końcu języka i czuł, że wybuchnie, jeśli go nie zada.  
— A co… co sądzisz o kr… o Mikoto?  
Yata opadł na poduszki, uśmiechając się błogo.  
— Jest niesamowity. Trzyma wszystkich w ręku, a jednocześnie jest dla nich jak najlepszy kumpel. Ludzie się go boją, ale i szanują. Jest dla mnie jak ojciec i najlepszy przyjaciel.  
Saruhiko poczuł, jakby coś złapało go za wnętrzności i ścisnęło mocno. Dotknął rękoma znaku, który nagle zaczął go palić. Miał ochotę go wydrapać.  
— Saru, dobrze się czujesz? – Misaki spojrzał na niego uważnie. – Zbladłeś.  
— N…nic mi nie jest. – Fushimi podciągnął kołdrę, a potem nagle poczuł, że jego łóżko ugina się lekko. Yata usiadł obok niego.  
— Znam cię siedem lat, młotku. Masz ten wyraz twarzy, gdy coś cię dręczy. Komu mam dać po mordzie?  
Twojemu kochanemu szefowi, przemknęło Saruhiko przez głowę.  
— Nikomu, wichajstrze – odparł. – Złaź z łóżka, nie jesteśmy dziećmi, by wślizgiwanie się do łóżka i spanie razem miało coś rozwiązać.  
Yata zabrał mu poduszkę.  
— Pomagało, gdy miałeś koszmary.  
Fushimi spojrzał na niego dziwnie. To była prawda. Gdy byli młodsi i miał koszmary Yata często właził do jego łóżka. Sama jego obecność obok wystarczała, by nocne mary odpływały w dal, a Saruhiko mógł spokojnie zasnąć. Teraz jednak było w tym coś niewłaściwego. Obaj byli młodymi mężczyznami i wydawało się to nie na miejscu. Tym bardziej, że bliskość Yaty sprawiała Saruhiko przyjemność i jednocześnie ból, gdy przypomniał sobie jego wcześniejsze słowa.  
— Znowu masz tę minę – burknął Misaki. Trzepnął Fushimiego poduszką. – Nie lubię tej twojej skrytości.  
Saruhiko nie wytrzymał.  
— Nie przeszkadza ci, że Mikoto jest skryty?  
Yata uniósł brwi.  
— Czemu ciągle wspominasz o królu?  
Król, prychnął w myślach Saruhiko, taki z niego król jak z ciebie Einstein.  
— Bo to twój przyjaciel, prawda? Cóż, może jak lepiej go poznam zrozumiem twój zachwyt nad nim.  
Yata zmarszczył nos.  
— Chyba nie jesteś zazdrosny o króla?  
Fushimi prychnął, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że tak jest. Był zazdrosny. Był cholernie zazdrosny. Yata był jedyną bliską mu osobą przez te wszystkie lata. Myśl, że nagle miałby mu ktoś go odebrać była nie do przyjęcia. Bez niego Fushimi byłby sam. A Misakiemu łatwiej przychodziło zawieranie nowych znajomości. Był głośny i bezczelny. Pasował do HOMRY. Fushimi natomiast nie.  
— Idiota z ciebie. – Misaki objął go za szyję. Zawsze tak robił, gdy godzili się po kłótni. To rozwiązywało każdy problem. Teraz Fushimi czuł, że to niewystarczająco, by zmyć złe wrażenie. Objął Yatę w pasie. Jego serce zaczęło szybciej bić. Zapach mydła i papierosów. Yata nie palił, ale przebywał w barze na tyle długo, by przesiąknąć tym zapachem.  
— Misaki – wymruczał do jego ucha. – Misaaaaaaakiiiii.  
— Przestań, brzmisz jak psychol – burknął w jego ramię Yata. – Nie mów tak do mnie.  
— Chcę tak do ciebie mówić – szepnął i objął go mocniej. Rudzielec pogładził go po szyi i Saruhiko nabrał powietrza z sykiem. To było przyjemne uczucie, które zelektryzowało całe jego ciało.  
— Nie powinniśmy – mruknął Yata. – Powinniśmy… lubić dziewczyny.  
Uścisk Saruhiko lekko zelżał, ale wtedy Misaki wzmocnił swój. Objął go nogami w pasie.  
— Przecież mówiłeś…  
— Mówiłem. Nie znaczy, że miałem to na myśli. – Yata odchylił się i spojrzał mu w oczy. Saruhiko sięgnął i zsunął jego koszulkę, odsłaniając znak HOMRY. Jego dumę. Nachylił się i pocałował znak. Fałszywy pocałunek, nie cierpiał tego znaku. Ale nosiła go osoba, na której mu zależało.  
Yata zamruczał głośno. Odebrał to inaczej i Fushimi uśmiechnął się smutno. Przesunął usta na jego szyję, a potem wyżej i wyżej. Czuł jak Misaki drży lekko w jego ramionach.  
Wargi jego przyjaciela były miękkie i smakowały herbatą z miodem, którą Yata zawsze pił przed snem. Izumo robił najlepszą herbatę z miodem. Fushimi pocałował go głęboko i zaborczo. To był jego pierwszy pocałunek i czuł, że całuje odpowiednią osobę.  
Opadli na łóżko i przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy. Yata miał zarumienione policzki i roziskrzony wzrok. Jego wargi były nabrzmiałe i czerwone. Fushimi patrzył na niego i nie mógł oderwać wzroku.  
— Misaki, ja…— wychrypiał, ale Yata przyłożył mu palec do ust.  
— Chcę tego – powiedział chrapliwym głosem. – Saru, ja… chcę tego. Z tobą.  
Saruhiko pochylił się i znów go pocałował. Tym razem czule i delikatnie.  
I jeśli wydawało mu się, że po tym będzie normalnie, mylił się ogromnie.

Przez pierwszych kilka dni Yata faktycznie zachowywał się jak dawniej, z tą różnicą, że wymieniał z Saruhiko intymne spojrzenia i uśmiech, który mu posyłał, był mniej łobuzerski niż zawsze.  
Fushimi zaczął trenować sztukę walki wręcz. Szło mu całkiem dobrze, a reszta HOMRY była doskonałymi nauczycielami. Okazało się, że nawet Kusanagi się zna na tym. Co wieczór siadali przy barze, poobijani, zmęczeni, ale szczęśliwi. To był ten moment, gdy Saruhiko czuł się w HOMRZE dobrze. Jeden z niewielu momentów.  
Ale pewnego dnia Mikoto zszedł do nich na dół. Wszyscy ożywili się, gdyż król często nie pojawiał się w barze. Rozgorzały wszelakiego rodzaju dyskusje, Izumo polewał drinki. Saruhiko przycupnął przy barze i obserwował jak Yata z zachwytem i żywą gestykulacją rozmawia z Suohem, zapominając o całym świecie. Jego przyjaciel był tak wesoły, że Fushimi nie mógł się na niego gniewać. A jednak smutek, który go ogarnął sprawił, że aż zesztywniały mu palce i nie mógł chwycić porządnie szklanki. Czemu, gdy inni członkowie HOMRY rozmawiali z Misakim wszystko było w porządku, ale gdy pojawiał się Suoh czuł taką wściekłość? To było takie egoistyczne z jego strony, Yata miał prawo mieć autorytet. A jednak Saruhiko nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że jego przyjaciel odsuwał się od niego. Coraz dalej i dalej…  
— …Saru! – Yata wyrósł przed nim nagle. – Zobacz! Zobacz, co dostałem!  
W ręku trzymał deskę do jeżdżenia. Miała naklejkę HOMRY.  
— Prezent od króla! – paplał dalej rudzielec. – Zawsze marzyłem o desce, ale były takie drogie!  
Saruhiko aż pociemniało przed oczami. Doskonale wiedział, że Yata marzył o desce, cały czas o niej mówił. A ponieważ zbliżały się jego urodziny, Fushimi zbierał pieniądze do słoiczka, który trzymał pod obluzowaną deską w podłodze. A teraz wszystko przepadło.  
— To… to dobrze, Misaki – wymamrotał. – Wybacz, muszę wyjść na chwilę.  
Yata zerknął za nim ze zdziwieniem, ale tego Saruhiko już nie zobaczył, bo wyszedł z baru. Letnie słońce oślepiło go i zmrużył oczy.  
Nie pasował do HOMRY i doskonale o tym wiedział. Odstawał od reszty i nie potrafił z nimi rozmawiać. Nie cierpiał króla, którego wszyscy tak gloryfikowali. I przede wszystkim, nie mógł patrzeć jak jego przyjaciel tak go uwielbia.  
Maszerował chodnikiem, zatopiony w myślach, gdy ich ujrzał. Mieli na sobie niebieskie mundury i maszerowali z pewną siebie gracją. Domyślał się kim są. Izumo wiele razy wspominał o oddziałach SCEPTER4. Byli jak policja, pilnująca porządku w mieście. I mieli z HOMRĄ bardzo na pieńku.  
Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Może tam pasowałby bardziej? Może to czas, by jego ścieżki i Yaty w końcu się rozeszły? Jego przyjaciel najwyraźniej odnalazł już dom, który go zaadoptował. Saruhiko jeszcze tego domu nie miał.

Gdy wrócił do ich pokoju, Yata już spał. Deska leżała przy jego łóżku. Saruhiko znowu poczuł bolesne ukłucie. Usiadł przy biurku i wyciągnął kartkę. Nie miał pojęcia, co ma napisać, wiec naskrobał tylko.

_Przepraszam, Misaki. Wybacz._

Zostawił kartkę na swojej poduszce, spakował się po cichu i wyszedł. Miał wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje i gdy zadarł głowę ujrzał w oknie Mikoto. Miał wrażenie, że oczy króla błyszczą czerwienią.  
Spojrzał na niego wyzywająco, a potem kiwnął lekko głową i ruszył przed siebie. Niebieskawa, nocna mgła złapała go w swoje objęcia.

Yata Misaki prawdopodobnie nigdy nie wybaczył mu tej zdrady. Ilekroć się spotkali, w jego oczach był ból, nienawiść i rozczarowanie. Saruhiko doskonale go rozumiał, a jednak nie mógł się oprzeć, by dalej złośliwie wymawiać jego imię i widzieć furię w oczach, gdy to robił.  
Jakbyś zareagował, gdybym cię teraz pocałował, Misaki?, myślał, gdy Yata złapał go za kołnierz i krzyczał coś o dumie.  
— Oto twoja duma – mruknął Saruhiko i dotknął znaku HOMRY. Palący ból był przyjemny. Przejechał palcami po znaku, jednak nie zamazał go kompletnie. Jeszcze większy ból sprawił mu zawód, widoczny w oczach Yaty. Doskonale wiedział, co to oznacza. Koniec przyjaźni.  
Wciąż, gdy przesiadywał na dachu, myślał o ich wspólnych chwilach. Tych w sierocińcu i poza nim. Yata obiecał, ze nikt więcej go nie uderzy. Ta obietnica naprawdę nie odnosiła się tylko do niego, bo uderzył w najczulsze struny.  
I bolało jak cholera.


End file.
